Mr. Slushy Franchise
The Mr. Slushy Dawg, or Mr. Slushy Burger, is a company with many franchises around the Tri-State Area. It is a Hot Dog (or Burger) fast food restaurant. Its only known employee, Jeremy Johnson, is a boy who Candace Flynn has a crush on. Locations Mr. Slushy Dawg Googolplex Mall The Googolplex store is located across from the Har D Har Toy Store. It, like all Slushy Stores, only has one known employee, Jeremy. ("Raging Bully", "Toy to the World") Natural History Museum The museum store is located in Danville, at the Natural History Museum, and is recently new to the Slushy Dawg Chain. It's only known employee is Jeremy. ("It's About Time!") Mr. Slushy Burger Danville Woods There is a Mr. Slushy Burger located in the woods of Danville. It seems to be more of a food stand than a fast food restaurant, like most of the other Slushy stores. It's only known employee is Jeremy, and was seen in Rollercoaster and as a background image during the commercial for the Perry the Inaction Figure ("Toy to the World"). Mount Rushmore Located at the Mount Rushmore Gift Shop, this Mr. Slushy Burger was seen only once, in Candace Loses Her Head. It may have another employee, since the only one shown, Jeremy, said that he was only there on the "Mr. Slushy Burger Exchange Program". Downtown Danville Aside from the woods, there are also several other Slushy Burgers scattered around the Tri-State Area. One of these was mentioned in Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? by Stacy, Candace's best friend. Mascot "Slushy the Clown" is a clown mascot of the Mr. Slushy Burger Company. It carries a with it a famous jingle that Doofenshmirtz finds so irritating that he steals every Slushy the Clown Standee in the Tri-State Area. The Clown appears to be a parody amalgamation of Ronald McDonald and Bob's Big Boy. Background Information Burger or Dawg Controversy A controversy stirred up is whether or not it's Mr. Slushy Burger or Mr. Slushy Dawg. In several episodes, it is called Slushy Dawg, but in other episodes it's called Slushy Burger. It is revealed that the Googleplex Mall has both a Mr. Slushy Burger and a Mr. Slushy Dawg. The Mr. Slushy Dawg is facing the Hardy-Har toy store and Mr. Slushy Burger is facing the Taco Tipi in the food court. They are connected, so Jeremy can alternate from the two different outltets, thanks to the Slushy Worker exchange program. This is revealed on the DVD Phineas and Ferb: The Daze of Summer DVD. Possible Explanations: *'In-universe:' The stores can be owned by the same company, a "Mr. Slushy" corporation, and this would be the reason for similar design in the sign overhead the stores, the almost exact design of the uniforms, and also why Jeremy would work at both (this would make even more sense for what he had said in Candace Loses her Head about the exchange program for the stores). *'Behind-the-scenes:' It could be the creators made it as a sort of comedic thing, a "running gag", i.e. it is constantly changing from one store to another. If this is true, than it would be similar to a classic Disney Channel show, The Weekenders, in which the local Pizza joint has a completely new and comical theme and name literally ''every episode.'' Appearances and References *"Rollercoaster" (Cameo/Mentioned) *"Candace Loses her Head" *"Raging Bully" *"It's About Time!" *"Toy to the World" (Mr. Slushy Burger hut in woods makes cameo as background for Perry Inaction figure on TV) *"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" (Mentioned/Cameo) *"The Magnificent Few" (Cameo) *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error" (water ski hut changes to Mr. Slushy Burger hut in style of Danville Woods location) *"Out to Launch" (makes cameo as background during Candace/Jeremy nightmare sequence at beginning of episode) Category:Companies